Forsaken and Forgotten
by DarkAngelEmma
Summary: Soraya was left alone for many years. And now she's back, though fitting in with her 'onii-san' and his master may be harder than expected, she's made it this far but she's about to find out just how challenging this cruel world can be-even for a demon. Will she survive or will she perish at the hand of cruel figures from her past? Future OC x ? Rating may get higher in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Forsaken and Forgotten

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I own Soraya, the plot and the story in general, nothing else_. _

A lone figure runs through the dim streets of London. Any other young woman would think it insane to be out this late; thirty seven minutes past midnight to be exact. Though this 'young woman' was not technically young at all, she was only just over 50 years old. Despite this she did not look any older than 16.

This 'young' woman's name was Soraya and she was a demon. And she was not running _from _someone, it was more like she was running _to_ someone instead.

Soraya's dark hair whipped around her face, blowing behind her in the chilling winter wind. Christmas had not long passed and everyone was holding on until the days became warm again. Soraya did not mind the cold though, in fact she had grown accustomed to it. The number of harsh winters she has endured by now was enough to test England's fittest survivors. Of course the fact that she was not technically human gave her an advantage over all mortals.

But her days of living in the gutter and being shunned were over; because now she had found **him**. **Him** of course referred to her big brother; they were not actually related, but with all of the things they had been through gave them a stronger bond than mere siblings could ever have. After years of being apart they would finally be reunited. That is; if he hadn't forgotten her, but he could never forget her- could he?

Soraya gazed up at the huge mansion, her neon eyes taking in the impressive view. Her gaze landed on a tall male figure standing in front of the mansion. Even from this distance there was no mistaking him for anyone else.

"Hello onii-san," she whispered "I'm home."

_**Yippee! I've been planning this story for a long time and am really excited for it :D. Depending on the reviews I get, will depend on how fast I do the second chapter so please review if you want me to carry on. **_

_**Btw- Soraya is pronounced suh-rie-uh and I believe its meaning is princess. I don't know its origin^^. See ya next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Soraya almost immediately covered the distance between her and her brother. She immediately wrapped her wiry arms around his torso and buried her head into his chest. "Brother, I've missed you." Sebastian could only smile down at her, "As have I, you've grown I see." Soraya was overjoyed, and for once in what had been at least 5 years, smiled.

When she pulled away, she was still smiling. Sebastian looked her up and down, she was dressed in a tattered white dress that was ripped, stained and ruined completely. Her vivid green eyes were filled with emotions she had not felt for decades. Sebastian frowned, what a mess his little sister was! As if the dress and dirt that stained her pale skin was not enough then her hair certainly was! It was knotted, tangled and fell down past her ankles, so it rested on the pavement under her bare feet.

"Good gracious Soraya your hair is horribly long! Come inside and I'll cut it for you." At his words Soraya jumped back like a vampire avoiding a crucifix. She shook her head repeatedly, making her long hair whip around her face in the cold, morning wind. "No Sebastian," she said, a twinkle of determination in her eyes "I'm not cutting my hair. You used to love my hair remember? I never used to care for my appearance, but then you came along and told me that you loved my hair. That's why it's like this, because of you. I grew it out for you and I'm not cutting it, no matter what you say."

Sebastian's frown deepened; there had been a time in the past when his adopted sister would have carried out his wishes within a blink of the human eye. He saw now that she had matured in the time he had left her; and not necessarily for the better.

He sighed, and then looked the younger demon in the eye. "Well in that case at least come inside, you are going to get frostbite if you stay out here." Soraya smiled again and she nodded. With that she followed the older demon inside, and out of the cold.

Once inside they were greeted with the voice of an angry 12 year-old. "Sebastian!" Bardroy, Finnian, Mey Rin and Tanaka were all lined up in the corridor. None of them were pleased to be woken up at 1:34am, but if they didn't there would be hell to pay with Ciel.

Ciel angrily strutted up to Sebastian and the strange blue-haired girl. "Sebastian, why the hell have you brought this tramp into my mansion!?" At his words Soraya gained a feral look, who did this kid think he was? Talking to herself and her brother like that. Tolerance was not one of Soraya's traits; she would kill him for saying that. She had killed before and she would do it again, child or not did not matter to her.

Sebastian held his arm in front of her, to stop her committing homicide. He calmly walked up to the young master and whispered something in his ear. Even with advanced hearing Soraya could not hear what he was saying but after a while Ciel walked forward and asked her in a strict tone, "What is your name?" Soraya did not answer; she did not feel obliged too. "Soraya master." Sebastian answered for her. "Soraya _Silfer_" she corrected. Ciel turned on his heel without giving her a second glance. "She may stay here, but she'll have to work as a maid." Honestly Soraya did not think that being a maid sounded all that bad, it was basically just doing chores and cleaning right? "Thank you master" Sebastian bowed. "Now for god sake get her a dress to wear, I can't stand seeing her in those filthy rags." Sebastian bowed, then called "Mey Rin?" a young bespectacled red-haired girl walked forward. "Yes?" "Please take Soraya upstairs and get her fitted with some new clothes." The red-head nodded then faced Soraya, "Um...right this way..." Soraya then followed the girl upstairs.

Once upstairs the red-head, known to Sebastian as Mey Rin, was currently picking out selected dresses from a large wardrobe. "If you're going to be a maid then...hmm...try this one." Mey Rin handed Soraya a black dress that just about reached her knees. Soraya shook her head, making her messy locks even messier and pushed the dress away. She approached the wardrobe herself and picked out a longer dress, which now covered her legs down to the ankles. "Sebastian says a lady should be modest." She informed Mey Rin, who blushed at the mention of the phantomhive butler's name.

"Right, ...well...uh...you should pick out two other dresses, one for sleeping and one for special occasions." Soraya picked out a navy coloured dress that nearly matched her hair to be her special occasions dress and a plain white one with frills to be her night-dress. Afterwards she changed into her nightgown and ran off to find Sebastian, leaving Mey Rin to sigh in great relief at the girls' absence. She did not know what it was about the strange girl, she was petit and moderately pretty, but there was also something about the girl that was...threatening, perhaps it was her near glowing eyes that appeared to be staring right through her, or her overwhelming innocent look about her. But there definitely was something off about that girl -and it chilled Mey Rin to the bone.

Meanwhile Soraya was running around aimlessly in the large 1st floor of the mansion, eyes desperately searching for the tall, raven haired butler that she loved so much. After a while she found him...or rather he found her.

"Ah, there you are Soraya."

Soraya whipped around, and was greeted by his smiling face. "The master has been very generous as to offer you a room." Soraya smiled slightly, "Oh don't worry Sebastian, I'll just sleep in the living room -I don't want to be a burden." Sebastian shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that is against the young masters wishes. Come with me and I'll escort you to your new room." Soraya followed him up the stairs again, and into what Sebastian described as the 'servants quarters'.

Once there Soraya laid eyes on her new room, it was plain but comfortable. The walls were white and completely bare of any design. There was a dresser, wardrobe table and lamp and a single bed, which sat comfortably against the far wall and underneath a window with long white curtains. Soraya frowned and faced Sebastian, "I do not deserve such a luxury as to sleep brother." Sebastian only smiled, and rested a gloved hand on her messy blue hair. "Oh but you do, especially after such a long journey to find me." Soraya only smiled back, "Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight Soraya." Sebastian shut the door, and left Soraya in the moonlit room. She walked over to the bed and lied down, gazing up at the full moon through the pristine window. She closed her eyes and thanked silently, to whatever force was watching over her, that she had found her brother again. This time she would never let him go.

**A/N: Chapter two is complete. I hope you all enjoyed . I will have chapter 3 uploaded ASAP. Sorry it took so long to update, my granddad died recently and things have been quite hard around my home. Apparently demons view sleeping as a luxury, so that's why Soraya stated that she did not deserve to sleep. I will try and keep all characters in character for this story, more of Soraya and Sebastian's relationship in the next chap. I'll see you all then. Reviews are much appreciated. Bye ;)**


End file.
